Кадма
Кадма Старлайтер ''(англ. Kadma Starlighter) ''- стражница предыдущего поколения. Её элемент - земля. Предыстория 40 лет назад была стражницей завесы. Когда Нерисса убила Кэссиди ради Сердца Кондракара, вместе Галинор обвинили во всём Оракула. За это они лишились возможности попасть в Совет Братства и обрести бессмертие после смерти. После суда на Нериссой, Галинор написала дневник, который должен был помочь будущим стражницам в борьбе с Нериссой, если она всё таки вернётся. Основной целью Кадмы было передать дневник после смерти Галинор. Организация, которую они вместе создали, чтобы помогать детям, осталась целиком на ней. Чтобы как-то скрасить своё одиночество в собственном особняке, Кадма завела ручного ворона. Когда Оракул создал Сеть, чтобы разделить миры между собой, Кадма оказалась запертой на Замбалле. В этом мире всем заправляли растения, и Кадма стала правительницей Замбаллы и Хранительницей его Сердца. Позже именно она научила Корнелию прислушиваться к растениям. Сериал Когда Нерисса напала на её подчинённых, Кадма посчитала, что стражницы не смогут справиться со злом, и решила взять всё в свои руки. Пытаясь поглотить Сердце Меридиана Сердцем Замбаллы, Кадма делала всё добровольно. Нерисса смогла с лёгкостью отобрать оба Сердца и получить над старой подругой контроль. Когда бывшие стражницы освободились, Кадма отказалась от роли королевы ради более простой жизни на Земле. Комикс Когда Вилл и её маму стал шантажировать собственный отец, Кадма отказалась помочь. Тем не менее, она выплатила Томасу довольно внушительную сумму денег, и он оставил семью в покое. Сила Кадма опытно обращается со своими силами. Управляет землёй, растениями и всем, что с этим связано. * Устраивает землетрясения одним прикосновением руки * Управляет ростом растений * Перемещает объекты силой мысли * Общаясь с растениями, может видеть прошлое Внешность Стражница Черные волосы всегда собраны в высокий хвост. В комиксе у Кадмы был широкий синий пояс, что свисал на левом плече, а далее спускался на правый бок под рукой. Разрез на юбке был только от начала левого бедра и до конца подола. Вырез топа был скромный, зашнурованный, а рукава заканчивались в локтях. В сериале добавили синее украшение на шею, убрав пояс. Рукава стали длиннее и свободнее, вырез у топа стал в виде цветка, а юбка получила разрез с двух сторон. Также на уровне талии стала заканчиваться двумя узорами, вместо одного. Характер Очень похожа на Корнелию. Как простой человек, Кадма ценит покой и тишину. Если Кадма знает, что ошиблась, она предпочитает делать вид, что ничего не произошло и не говорить на эту тему в будущем. Интересные факты * Кадме было 16 лет, когда она стала стражницей * Единственная из стражниц, кто носит сапоги выше колена как в комиксе, так и в сериале * Также, как и у Нериссы, у Кадмы чёрные длинные волосы * Скорее всего стражница родилась в богатой семье, так как вместе с Галинор основала фонд Восходящей звезды * Кадма стала успешной и богатой женщиной * Теперь живёт в Фадден Хиллс, родном городе Вилл * В сериале главным способом передвижения Кадмы был пурпурный летающий лист * Кадма практически всегда носит одежду фиолетовых оттенков ** Kadma became the Queen of Zamballa after defending the country with noble leadership. In the TV series. ** While as the Queen of Zamballa, Kadma possesses great powers as she held the heart of the planet. ** В комиксе она единственная из всей пятёрки чародеек осталась жива. ** Настоящая Королева по манерам и поведению. Галерея Земля Кадма и Корнелия.jpg|Стражницы элемента земли Кадма.jpg Kadma.jpg Галерея |-|Сериал= Kadma is ready to defend herself against Ember's attack.png|Кадма готова отразить огненные удары Эмбер. Kadma standing in smoke having neutralized the streams of fire created by Ember.png|Кадма стоит в дыму, уничтожив огонь Эмбер. Kadma is ready to defend herself against Ember's attack, picture 2.png|Кадма готова отразить огненные удары Эмбер. Kadma taking the Heart of Zamballa to fight against Khor.png|Кадма берёт Сердце Замбаллы, чтобы дать отпор Гору. Kadma notices Tridart flying at her.png|Кадма замечает Тридарта, который нападает на неё. Kadma jeering at the Knights of Destruction.png|Кадма насмехается над рыцарями Гибели. Kadma waiting for Nerissa to appear.png|Кадма ждёт, когда появится Нерисса. Kadma and Nerissa behind her.png|Кадма и Нерисса за её спиной. Kadma asks Nerissa if she's finally ready to fight her own battles.png|Кадма спрашивает Нериссу, готова ли та наконец сразиться сама. Kadma says that Nerissa will soon have to battle her.png|Кадма говорит, что Нериссе скоро придётся сразиться с ней. Caleb, Kadma, Yan Lin, Blunk and Ironwood greeting the Guardians.png|Калеб, Кадма, Ян Лин и Бланк встречают Стражниц на Замбалле. Will asks Kadma if there is any news on Nerissa.png|Вилл спрашивает Кадму, что слышно о Нериссе. Kadma is sure that they must spring a trap for Nerissa because she's unstoppable.png|Кадма уверена, что Нериссе нужно устроить ловушку. Will and Kadma arrange how to defeat Nerissa.png|Вилл и Кадма решают, как победить Нериссу. Kadma standing on the rock in the Zamballan jungles s.2 ep.17, picture 3.png|Кадма стоит на скале в джунглях. Kadma tells Cornelia she'll teach her greenspeaking.png|Кадма говорит Корнелии, что научит её общаться с растениями. Kadma explains to Cornelia that every plant on Zamballa will help them searching for Nerissa.png|Кадма объясняет Корнелии, что каждое растение на Замбалле поможет им найти Нериссу. Kadma asks the Heart of Zamballa to help her hear all her loyal subjects plants, picture 1.png|Кадма просит Сердце Замбаллы помочь ей связаться с растениями планеты. Kadma asks the Heart of Zamballa to help her hear all her loyal subjects plants, picture 2.png|Кадма и Корнелия пытаются связаться с растениями Замбаллы. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma says they must greet Nerissa and her Knights in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Кадма говорит, что они должны встретить Нериссу и рыцарей Гибели на болотах Шине. Kadma, Will, Cornelia and Taranee ready to fight Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction at the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма, Вилл, Корнелия и Тарани готовы сразиться с Нериссой и её рыцарями на болотах Шине. Kadma tells Nerissa there's no place on Zamballa she can hide.png|Кадма говорит Нериссе, что на Замбалле нет места, где бы она могла спрятаться. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= Ember attacking Kadma with two streams of fire, picture 1.png|Эмбер атакует Кадму огненными потоками. Ember attacking Kadma with two streams of fire, picture 2.png|Эмбер атакует Кадму огненными потоками. Kadma defending herself with a magic barrier against Ember's attack, picture 1.png|Кадма закрывается от огненных ударов Эмбер магическим барьером. Kadma defending herself with a magic barrier against Ember's attack, picture 2.png|Кадма закрывается от огненных ударов Эмбер магическим барьером. Kadma defending herself with a magic barrier against Ember's attack, picture 3.png|Кадма закрывается от огненных ударов Эмбер магическим барьером. Kadma spinning her stick to create a stone wall around herself to prevent Khor from pouncing on her.png|Кадма крутит посох, чтобы создать каменную стену и не дать Гору атаковать себя. The brick floor of the Zamballan Palace breaks as Kadma making a stone wall out of it.png|Каменный пол дворца Замбаллы разламывается, когда Кадма создаёт из него каменную стену. Kadma creating a stone wall to prevent Khor from attacking her, picture 1.png|Кадма создаёт вокруг себя каменную стену, чтобы не дать Гору напасть на неё. Kadma creating a stone wall to prevent Khor from attacking her, picture 2.png|Кадма создаёт вокруг себя каменную стену, чтобы не дать Гору напасть на неё. Kadma cracking the ice that Tridart attacked her with.png|Кадма разбивает лёд, которым Тридарт её атаковал. Kadma frozen in the iceberg created by Tridart, picture 1.png|Кадма внутри айсберга, созданного Тридартом. The Knights of Destruction surround Kadma frozen in the iceberg.png|Рыцари Гибели окружают вмёрзшую в айсберг Кадму. Khor and Tridart standing besides frozen Kadma.png|Гор и Тридарт стоят рядом с замороженной Кадмой. Kadma teleporting herself from the iceberg.png|Кадма телепортируется из айсберга. Kadma creating the vines to tie the Knights of Destruction.png|Кадма создаёт лианы, чтобы связать ими рыцарей Гибели. Kadma tying the Knights of Destruction with vines.png|Кадма связывает рыцарей Гибели лианами. The purple leaves fluttering down while the Knights of Destruction trying to get out of the vines.png|Фиолетовые листья кружатся, пока рыцари Гибели пытаются выпутаться из лиан. Kadma communicating with the plants via the Heart of Zamballa s.2 ep.17.png|Кадма общается с растениями с помощью Сердца Замбаллы. Kadma teleporting herself to the Swamps of Shiné.png|Кадма телепортируется на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 1.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting herself, Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné.png|Кадма телепортирует себя, Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. Kadma activates the Heart of Zamballa to bind Shagon with vines.png|Кадма активизирует Сердце Замбаллы, чтобы обвязать Шегона лианами. Kadma binding Shagon with vines, picture 1.png|Кадма обвязывает Шегона лианами. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:Стражницы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Стихия земли Категория:C.H.Y.K.N. Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Королевы en:Kadma de:Kadma ro:Kadma